


All My Wrongs, They Lead Me Right To You

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: 52 Weeks of Stories 2 [9]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Closeted Character, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: Luke is afraid of how Michael will react to his new piercing.





	All My Wrongs, They Lead Me Right To You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Pierced tongue

Luke nervously chewed on his lip as he sat in a hotel room in New York City, having come back from getting his tongue pierced.

It was an impulsive action he knew but it was also the only action he felt like he had control of right now. The only action that he could actively make on his own since the label and management seemed to be making all of his other decisions for him like who he was allowed to date publicly and who he wasn't.

He could date Sierra publicly, he could even date Arzaylea publicly. Both two people he had no interest in at all. 

Yet Michael, his bandmate, his boyfriend of a few years now was off limits for him to be with publicly. Because no one would accept a gay lead singer of a pop band..or so he'd been told.

Luke thought it was bullshit but his hands were tied and thus he was in another PR relationship. His second since being with Michael and he couldn't stand it. He wasn't sure how Michael could. How his boyfriend could just be okay with pretending to date Crystal but he was.

Something Luke wished he'd be okay with. If he was he wouldn't make impulsive decisions like getting his tongue pierced during the album release week. 

He hadn't even told Michael about his plans when he left this morning. Mainly because they hadn't been fully formed plans but as he had discreetly slipped on the subway, heading farther into the city than their hotel was he knew for sure what his plans for the day were going to be.

Now that the deed was done though, Luke was nervous. He wasn't sure if Michael would like his new accessory, knew Michael hadn't liked his lip ring which was one reason he had let it go.

He also knew management wouldn't like this but he wasn't sure he cared what management thought or even the fans really. All he cared about was what Michael thought of it.

Coming out of his thoughts when he heard the door of the hotel room open, he smiled when he saw Michael step inside. A look of curiosity on his boyfriend's face.

"I was wondering when you'd be back," Michael said as he walked towards the bed where Luke was. "I woke up and you were gone. Wasn't sure where you headed off too."

Luke shrugged as he ran a hand through his hair, knowing he needed to get a trim soon. Nothing too short but enough that it wouldn't bother him during the summer time.

"Just needed to get some time alone," he confessed softly. "You know how things have been for me lately with the idea of all the stuff with Sierra coming up. I mean the stunt officially starts tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah, I know you can't handle being in stunts," Michael nodded as he reached out for Luke's hand. Luke instantly feeling better at the contact because it was everything he needed.

Michael truly was his rock. He half wished sometimes he could show it better than what he did but he wasn't sure if he could.

There was no way he was capable of it.

"I also got my tongue pierced," Luke spoke knowing he may as well tell Michael now. Just rip that bandaid off and hope his boyfriend didn't react too badly to the news.

It wasn't like it could be changed now anyway. Everything had already been done.

Michael raised an eyebrow after Luke spoke but he remained silent. The silence causing Luke's heart to beat a bit faster now.

Afraid that maybe Michael would freak out.

"You did what?" Michael finally asked sounding like he thought he had heard Luke wrong.

"I got my tongue pierced," Luke repeated his words before slowly sticking his tongue out and showing Michael briefly. Watching the way Michael's face became almost unreadable.

A thing Luke didn't like because he liked it when Michael was an open book. At least then he knew when Michael liked something or disliked something.

"Are you upset?" Luke asked softly, letting the fear he felt come through in the way he spoke. "I..it was an impulsive decision but I just wanted something I could be in control of. Who knows when I'll get to be in control of other aspects of my life again."

Michael squeezed his hand before heaving a sigh, "I'm not upset," he said and just the way he said it, Luke knew he was telling the truth. "A bit surprised but not upset. I kind of wish you had told me first. I would have liked to have been there when you got it."

Blushing Luke looked away from Michael's gaze, "I wasn't sure I'd actually do it today. Didn't have a plan until I was on the subway," he confessed as his blush deepened. "But I promise if I get anymore piercings I'll definitely bring you along," he said finally feeling like he could be playful now.

His fears slowly disappearing when Michael said he wasn't upset...nor did he seem like he disliked the piercing.

"No," Michael sighed as he shook his head. "Next time you get anything done it's going to be a tattoo or dying your hair," he told him as he smiled.

Luke smiling a bit more then too because of course Michael would say that. He'd been trying to get Luke to get a tattoo or dye his hair for ages and so far Luke hadn't budged. Luke had remained a blonde and was tattoo free.

Though he knew he'd cave one day and more than likely get that tattoo. He just wasn't sure what he wanted nor was it like he could ever find time anymore. Not with how busy their lives had become with fame and all that brought on them.

"I love you," Luke spoke not even saying anything to agree with what Michael said. Just expressing the way Michael was making him feel right now and how he always made him feel. "I love you so fucking much."

Michael's smile soon turned into a grin as he leaned in to leave a peck on Luke's lips, "I love you too, so fucking much," he added on before kissing Luke again.

This kiss being much longer than a peck.


End file.
